Sister
by NamelessFangirl
Summary: [Ew I suck at titles .] Um...Issei has a sister because I feel like writing about it. No pairing(s) as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki-chan!" I heard a girl whine, probably those girl from the Kendo Club.

Once again, they were probably going to complain once again about my brother and his friends.

I stared at my notes, I had a free period and I was not going to waste my study time.

"Misaki-chan! Please do something about your brother!"

A sigh escaped my lips, and I turned my body to face them.

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked,"Issei wouldn't stop if I told him too, if he didn't stop when you were all beating him with your shinai to near unconsciousness, what makes you think I can do something?"

"You're his sister!" The pink haired one, Murayama I think was her name /or was that the brown haired girl's name?/ cried out.

"If it bothers you that much, I guess I'll try something. I guarantee nothing." I stated. They looked hopeful.

"Now can you leave? I'd like to finish studying."

That was that.

* * *

><p>On my way home, I had no idea if I was paranoid or not, I felt like I was being watched.<p>

I clutched my bag a little tighter and walked faster.

I looked over my shoulder. Nothing. Once I was at a small bridge I let out a breath of relief. I was close to home. Now if there really was someone staring at me from a far, if they could stop that, it would be great. I sped home and didn't stop until I was in front of my house's door.

As I walked in, and my parents were chattering excitedly, Issei's shoes were at the door so he was probably in his room.

Talking my shoes off, I walked in and placed my bag down.

"Misaki can you believe it?" My mother exclaimed, her voice filled with happiness.

"Believe what..?"

"Issei has a date!" My father looked close to tears.

Well that was an unexpected development. No offense to my brother or anything but he really was _too much _of a pervert, that Mom and Dad thought he wouldn't get a girl to go out with him.

I picked up my bag again, I don't even know why I put it down anyway, and I began walking up the stairs to my room. I could hear them from downstairs.

"For a second I thought our Misaki-chan would be the one who'd carry the Hyoudou name!" I heard Mom cry out. I raised an eyebrow, even if I did get married(which I doubted because ew people), I would have the husbands name not mine.

I thought they were exaggerating a bit. They should have a little faith in him even though he was indeed a major pervert. He did do some not gentleman-ly things. But I still had some hope that he was going to mature even if it was only a little bit.

I wasn't going to tell him what those girls asked me about today, he's my brother, I wasn't that mean.

I finished mostly everything, now it was a subject that I dreaded, math. I found it too complicated as soon as there were problems that had included letters. Math was supposed to have numbers. But still I put my book on my desk and took out my phone. I might as well do something other than frying my brain with all that thinking.

Feeling a breeze, I glanced over my shoulder with slight surprise. I didn't remember leaving my window open, nor that I opened it since I came to my room. I stood up and went to close the window, I had that feeling that I was being watched again, I didn't like it. As soon as I closed my window, I made sure I locked it.

That was just plain creepy.

I didn't think about it too much, not like I could Mom was calling Issei and I down for dinner. I gave one last look over my shoulder before I walked out of my room and went downstairs.

Please don't tell me I'm going to be haunted by some ghosts or something. Sure the idea itself would sound cool, but I wouldn't be so excited about it from what I've seen from those shows about haunted houses. No thank you.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes this is another DxD fanfic, I'm in too deep. <strong>_

_**I decided on making this because I've seen fanfics with Issei having a brother and I decided,'To hell with it' so here I am now, typing up a story where Issei has a sister. Fight me if you don't like it.(seriously don't pls I don't fight people)**_

**_There is also no decided pairing for my OC Misaki. If I continued this who do you think she should be with?Should there be a reverse harem(How would that even be done? Tbh it seems difficult so probs not) Should I even continue this at all? I have no idea. I just came up with the idea and jotted it down._**

**_But please tell me what you thought of this! No being a weenie and leaving flames. That's mean. _**

**_Peace out, until next time. _**ლ(❛◡❛✿)ლ


	2. Chapter 2

I adjusted my purse over my shoulder after I put away some of my breath mints as Issei clearly looked nervous.

"What is she doesn't come? What if she only asked me out as a joke?" My poor brother continued to ramble on and on until I sighed and gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Oh calm down, now you're just over-thinking it," I began,"Just remember what I told you. Don't be to much of a pervert, and make sure you don't stare at her for too long, always try to think of something to talk about, or she'll just get bored."

Issei nodded quickly as well as looking around for his date. Her name was Yuuma Amano, from what he told me she seemed like a nice girl. "Thank you." He muttered quietly.

"I'm your sister, it's my job to help my little brother out." I replied as I jokingly squished his cheek.

He swatted my hand away giving me a look,"You were out 5 minutes earlier!"

"I was still earlier wasn't I?"

"Whatever!"

I glanced at my phone's clock, almost noon,"I should be going, your date is gonna be here soon. Just try not to be too nervous." I said as I was walking away and I heard him call out,"I'll try not too."

As I walked down the street and turned down a corner, once again I had the feeling that I was being watched. It has been happening since that day I learned that Issei was going on a date.

Which was only a few days ago.

Once I looked up, I saw some guy in a trench coat, wearing a hat that covered his eyes, but either way he semmed to be looking right at me. I paused midstep. For a moment he seemed to be walking in my direction, but then he turned and continued on his way.

Surprising myself, I let out a breath in relief that I was holding in, I continued on my way, I might as well go over a friends house or something, I wasn't going to spend a whole Saturday by myself.

* * *

><p>Nevermind. It seemed like all my friends were out and about. Here I was, alone. With absolutely nothing to do. I just made myself sad.<p>

Don't tell me I'm going to be that one person that was thought to have so much going for them but then I end up working at some fast food place. That would just be a nightmare in itself.

When I got home, I sadly saw people I wanted to avoid.

The other 2/3 of the Perverted Trio, Matsuda and Motohama. I couldn't help but shudder.

Despite them being Issei's friends and promising my brother to show me at least some respect, it didn't mean that I was still free from their "_advancements." _Just the having to deal with 1 of them made me mentally exhausted.

_Ero-megane _and _Ero-__bōzu** _creeped me out, just putting it out there. Especially Motohama's really _unique _ability to tell a girl's body measurements. I shifted around, hoping I could sneak in through the back door and I inched closer and closer. Until...

"Ah! Misaki-chan! You look great as always!" I internally screamed and cursed whatever deity that had given me the such luck of being near them.

I slowly turned around and rubbed the back of my head. Now I sort of regret wearing a skirt today, since they would probably try whatever to see what was underneath it. Thank god the floral patterned skirt went at least near my knees. I had a sleeveless white button up blouse that was tucked inside the skirt. Then plain white flats.

"Uh..hey..?" I said as they had some bags with from what I could see where some DVDs. Oh god it was _those _kinds of movies. I remember seeing one on accident, it was a terrible experience.

"So where's Issei?" Matsuda asked as he came up to me, a little too close for comfort.

I had to fight the urge to protectively place my arms over my chest and I cleared my throat,"He's on his date, with Yuuma. So he's not gonna be back until later." I inched away.

They instantly fell down.

"You guys knew this! Don't act so surprised!"

I had to surpress the urge to roll my eyes at their antics, and hold back kicking them when they thought it would be a good time, since they were on the ground, to try and look under my skirt.

"Well Issei's not home,"I repeated,"So what are you guys going to do...?"

They stared at each other,almost contemplating something. Why couldn't the door be any closer?!

* * *

><p>By the time the 2 of them left, I was tired. They decided to bother me instead. I was nice, Issei definitely owed me for that. The sun was almost fully set, so I had changed into some old clothes and just hung out in my room, watching whatever was interesting online.<p>

Mom and Dad went out, doing whatever it is that adults do. So I was home alone. I thankfully did not have that strange feeling earlier this week. So I felt pretty reassured.

I felt pretty safe...

Being at home.

By myself...

Alone...

Crap.

* * *

><p>I really hate when I over think things. That just makes me paranoid as well as jumpy.<p>

I was in the kitchen, it was already getting dark out or so, Mom and Dad were back already, as well as them being asleep. I kept myself awake with my paranoia. So here I am now, making myself some tea, I waited until the tea cooled a little.

Once that happened my thoughts wandered to my brother, he was out since this afternoon. It was late, normally he wasn't out this late, especially when he hung out with the other two.

I brought my drink upstairs and just sat in my bed until my body decided to let me know it was time to sleep. Which surprisingly didn't take too long until after I finished my tea.

I lay down properly and soon felt my eyes close.

* * *

><p>I had no idea if I was dreaming or if I was awake, but either way I swear I was hearing something downstairs. So being who I was, I decided to do the dumb thing and investigate. Smart idea, I know.<p>

The living room's lights were turned on, and I hid as best as I could before I went downstairs. I saw something really weird.

Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were in my house. Why would the "great Onee-sama" decide to grace my humble abode? Then I saw Koneko Toujou, a mascot, was with her. I raised an eyebrow, seeing a good portion, well actually almost all of the Occult Research Club. Now were were just missing Yuuto Kiba and we'd have the whole group.

"Where should I put him?" Speak (_well think_) of the devil and he shall appear.

"Just lay him on the couch, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, Buchou."

Then Kiba walked in, what the hell. But he was carrying someone.

He was carrying my brother, and what caught my attention was that my brother was carried bridal style but that he also had a large wound in his abdomen area, and that he looked dead.

Now would be a really good time to wake up from what I was really hoping was a dream.

If only it actually _was _a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Okay so from this point on the plot is moving forward. Yes Issei will be keeping his sacred gear(because I am not that creative of thinking about something new.) Also, whoever is reading my fem!Vali fic (well technically it <em>isn't <em>a fic, but a set of one shots), do not fret good readers, I am almost done with the chapter and it should hopefully be up after this one. If not then tomorrow when I find the time. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time. (~^.^)~**

******_Ero-megane _and _Ero-__bōzu _**are what Matsuda and Motohama are called respectively in the original ****Japanese so I stuck with those.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some answers to some reviews!**

Guest**: I got the information of what they're called in the Japanese from the DxD wiki :D **

Thesomeone96**: ****I changed the cover image to what I thought Misaki looked like, and there it is! But the eyes are a little more brown in color so yeah.**

**Now without any other interruptions,onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I woke up with a jolt, I was breathing heavily. I was in my room, nothing seemed wrong. My alarm was ringing loudly and I winced at how loud it unusually was. Turning it off I got up and got ready for school. I could worry about my weird dream later.<p>

My cup from my tea was still on my desk like it was yesterday before I fell asleep. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I tied my hair in a ponytail as I made my way downstairs, adjusting my bag's strap and then placing it over my chair.<p>

I sat besides Dad and I begun to eat my breakfast only to stare at my brother, healthy and all, walking down the stairs as if he was lost. Whatever I saw yesterday couldn't have been anything but a dream. I must have been dreaming, because with such a wound Issei wouldn't be standing here at all. He wouldn't even be _alive_.

Shaking my head from those thoughts, I continued my breakfast however, the bad feeling in my chest wouldn't leave me. I ate my food quickly, said goodbye to Mom and Dad, and left without anything else.

* * *

><p>The day itself wasn't anything new, learn some new things, have to deal with girls whispering about my brother and how they "<em>felt bad.<em>" I honestly didn't care, but they were getting really annoying.

"_...Listen."_

I perked up slightly in the middle of class, no one was looking at me, they were paying attention to the teacher instead. I was the only one that heard it.

"_...Danger._" I blinked, I rubbed my temple.

"Misaki-san?" I heard the teacher ask,"Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly,"Sorry, just a small headache, it'll pass." I assured her with a smile, and I looked down at my notes despite the fact that some people were staring at me. I couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

><p>Those 2 words were the only things I heard all day.<p>

What was there even to listen too? What danger?

All I could think of was what I thought I saw yesterday, Issei being carried into the house, pretty much dead. I couldn't even concentrate on anything. So I stood up, grabbed my wallet and went downstairs, making my way to the door as my parents were looking at me oddly.

"I'm going out." I said and closed the door behind me without letting them answer. Thankfully I was dressed appropriately, so that I didn't have to awkwardly turn around and change into different clothes.

I was probably going to go to the nearby store and buy myself some snacks then head home, I had no homework today, and I could do well without a night of studying. Advanced Classes were more difficult than I thought.

Seeing the light from the store, I walked in, the automatic doors closing behind me, a girl a little bit older, probably a college student or something along those lines, than me was working behind the register. She had long black hair, and some of her bangs were swept into a slight curve to the right. She seemed to be staring at me, but I didn't pay attention, she probably didn't realize she was staring at me.

I got myself some chips, candy, and some soda. Perfect snacks I tell you.

When I went to the register, she rung up my purchases, and I paid and took my bags,leaving.

However, when I looked through the corner of my eye, she was staring right at me. I felt a chill go down my back. I quickened my pace. It was dark out, but not enough to say that I was out too late. Besides, Issei was still hanging out with the 2 bozos so if I got in trouble for being out so "late" then he would probably get in trouble too.

I heard a yell and I turning it that direction, I decided against going in that direction. It was better to take the safer way where there were more people and further away from whatever danger was going on. Wow, for the first time I listened to that advice people give about surviving horror movies.

"_Help him..." _ Okay what is with that voice?! Honestly!

"_Hurry!_" I continued walking.

When I turn the corner, I see what looked like the guy wearing the trench coat from yesterday. He was talking to my brother, my legs moved themselves closer. I froze as I hid behind a bush.

"Running away?" I heard him ask.

"I have no clue what the hell is happening!" I heard my brother yell and he ran. At least he could move.

I saw feathers, pure black feathers, and one landed in front of me, I unknowingly reached out, and picked it up, while watching whatever confrontation was going on between my brother and the male in the trench coat.

Was that guy _flying_?! I would've run if I could, but it seemed like my legs weren't getting any signals from my brain to even let me walk. I was frozen in place.

He let out a scoff as he landed in front of my brother,who barely even made a good distance away. black feathered wings folding behind his back."This is why dealing with low-leveled ones are so boring." I still was able to hear whatever was going on.

If this was a dream I really wished I would wake up right about now.

"I can't sense the presence of a master nor ally, you must be a stray."

Okay now the weirdo had a blue sword in his hand. Everything seemed to slow down, and as soon as Issei even tried to run, he was pierced right the chest.

Much to my surprise(and relief) Issei was still conscious, but he was bleeding pretty badly. That relief was soon short lived, because he had the blue colored blade back in his hands and raised it to hit my brother. I covered my eyes.

A loud crash, like glass shattering ran out throughout. I flinched at the sound, I slowly uncovered my eyes.

Standing next to my brother, was Rias Gremory, and she looked pissed off.

My legs seemed to get what was going on, because as soon as I walked, I left in a sprint, hoping to get home and pray that seeing my brother like that was seriously a dream. I didn't want to stick around and see who else would arrive. As I ran, I bumped into someone, they seemed to wear the traditional kimono, they had black hair and a gold bangs and a black goatee. Manners could be saved for later.

"Sorry." I said quickly before they could say anything, and I continued running.

* * *

><p>Getting home, Mom and Dad weren't in the living room, so I just ran upstairs, skipping a step or two. I just placed whatever I bought on the desk and plopped on my bed, not even bothering to change. I was exhausted, I was scared, and I just wanted to sleep.<p>

"_..It's okay._" I felt a warm presence around me as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>My surroundings were a bright white. As my eyes adjusted, I looked around. The sky wasn't the normal blue instead of a gold color, mixing with hues of orange and pink. The clouds were a light gray and they literally did have a silver outline, I was in a patch of grass, the rest of my surroundings were some trees and mountains. A few feet away there was a lone chair, with a table in front of it, then a chair behind the table. A table for 2 I guess.<p>

"_You're finally here."_ I turned only to be enveloped in a hug. When I was in arms distance(which wasn't too long.) I saw a man, with short, scruffy, white hair that sort of stuck out in many places. If I was not freaked out already, I would've thought he was cute. He had pink eyes, and his outfit reminded me of a male bellydancer. He had the white baggy pants, his arms had white cuffs with intricate gold markings. He didn't have a shirt. That made me turn more red than a ripe tomato.

I looked away, a blush was evident on my face, the man didn't seem to notice he just seemed really happy. Still I was a little curious why he was so touchy feely.

"...um..do you mind, I dunno, letting go?" I asked shyly. The man blinked until a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh right!" He exclaimed,"Of course you don't know me yet, I'm your sacred gear!" He said that as if it was common fact.

"..."I stared, I wasn't exactly sure what a sacred gear even was, I doubted I even wanted to know at all either.

The white haired male seemed to sense my uncertainty, as a knowing smile came across his features,"Well we're going to be here for a while." I was led to that table I saw earlier. I couldn't help but have the feeling of having to brace myself.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, I wasn't in the forest-like surroundings anymore, instead I was actually in my room. I was probably insane or something, because there was no actual way that there was a man living in my head.<p>

How wrong I actually was.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was thinking what kind of Sacred Gear to give her(because I currently have no idea yet) and Also I was imagining Clear from DRAMAtical Murder when I was wondering what to make the personification of her Sacred Gear to look like, plus Clear is just the type of character you want to protect and give warm blankets and hot chocolate too. <strong>

**Anyways this one was a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I hope none of you got bored reading this. I hope ya'll enjoyed! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Is there something I should add in? Something I should do less of? I don't know you people as the readers are welcome tell me.  
><strong>

**Also I decided to keep count as to who I should Pair Misaki with, so If you want to help me with that, tell me who!**

**Count so Far is:**

**_Kiba_: 3**

**_Vali_: 1**

**_Issei_: 2 (I was a little surprised with this one not gonna lie but if that's what some people are into I am not being the one to judge.)**

**Until next time friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review time!**

joshiewoshie: Yes I did mean it to go a faster pace, because I'm pretty sure everyone here has watched both season of DxD, and I didn't want to make it too boring by writing the show out with my OC, thanks for the tips!

Aisuko Lyrical: Nah, I don't really like romance so much so there probably wont be much of that in this story. Maybe hints of it. I'll try to make longer chapters, but I can't make promises because I don't have as much time as I like.

Kazuyaeu: I don't really know myself, I'm leaning towards Vali somewhat ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Kaioo: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ some people seem to want that so... (then again, I am gonna have the final say in what happens)

Guest(1): Yeah I'm gonna start to try and do that now, so hopefully there won't be anymore confusion.

Thesomeone96: It's okay man, the old picture was my icon, so I changed the photo cover to show what she might look like.

qweenashleyfox: I am basing it off that, thanks for the idea!

**Now friends, let's do the thing!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>+Misaki+<span>_**

The morning was pretty normal so far, I came downstairs, and ate breakfast with dad. Issei was sleeping late so Mom went to go wake him up, so that he wasn't going to be anymore late than he already was.

At least Kuoh Academy, didn't begin at the literal crack of dawn. Maybe that's why some kids liked to go, that or to just see the girls in their gym uniforms. It could even be both depending on the day.

I took a drink from my glass of juice, then all of the sudden I heard Mom scream and I choked from the shock. I coughed as Dad tried to help me, while trying to console my mother on whatever frightened her.

"What's wrong?! Was Issei caught with his porn magazines again?!" Okay that was a piece of information that I really _really _did not want to know.

"It was a foreign woman!"

I stopped choking thankfully, as I along with Dad shared a look and stared at Mom in curiosity.

"Mom, what do you mean, a foreign woman?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Calm down what about intercourse?!" Dad cried out, beginning to freak out as well. I stared at both my parents in amazement.

"Intercourse?!" I swear this was going to give Mom gray hairs if she didn't have any already,"It is a foreigner! It's international!" My jaw lowered in confusion as I just stared as they freaked out. But then I closed my mouth, inhaled deeply, then exhaled, I went back to the table, and put my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>This was officially weird, I did not like the attention I was getting just because Issei and I were walking to school with Rias Gremory to school. So as soon as I entered the school building, I left quickly to my class. However, that didn't stop the people from my class from asking me everything about it.<p>

"You joined the Occult Research Club?!"

"That's hardest club to get in!"

"Is your brother dating Rias?"

"No way! Rias-oneesama would never _willingly _go with that pervert!"

When I sat down in my seat, I groaned as I lay my head in my arms, I wanted to go home now. This was already getting old, and an hour hadn't even passed.

* * *

><p>I was glad school was over, if one more person asked if my brother had done something to Rias, I would've hit someone.<p>

"_Those people really ask a lot of questions."_ I blinked, wait, aw man! That guy wasn't just my imagination.

I continued walking however I replied,"_It's really annoying._"After a small moment of silence, I tilted my head,"_Just what is your name anyway?_" I asked.

"_Well I don't know exactly..."_ He trailed off,"_None of my other past wielders have given me a proper name."_

_"Oh. Well, is there a name that you like?"_

_"Not that I am aware of." _He replied.

I contemplated the thought, and then I thought of the kind of power he had described he, no it _we _now, had. Then I came up with one.

"_How about Aeron**?" _I suggested.

He himself seemed to be thinking about it, and I soon made it near home, as I took out my house key from my bag,"_I like it._" He said, sounding happy.

_"Aeron it is then." _I told him with a small smile.

When I touched the knob, the door was already open. So I just walked in, Mom was in the kitchen, Dad was probably still at work. Issei was...somewhere. I went up to my room.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>+Issei+<strong>_

"This girl is Yuuma Amano isn't she?"

I was shell shocked. First, everyone acted as if Yuuma-chan hadn't even existed, and then all the sudden, I'm told that I'm a devil! Rias-buchou seemed to be waiting on my answer, I cleared my throat.

"B-but no one's even heard of her! It's like she disappeared!" I exclaimed.

"That is probably because of her magic."

Magic?

"That's how I was able to convince your parents that nothing happened." Rias explained, but her brows creased,"However. I'm surprised, I couldn't really do anything to your sister."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like she knew I was going to cast a spell, she had a protective barrier around herself..."The red haired woman trailed off.

"Well anyway, Your supposed girlfriend, was a Fallen Angel. You were hunted down because of something inside you. Your sacred gear. "

If this was a dream, I couldn't wait until I was pinched awake, hell, even a punch to the face would be better. That couldn't happen, because sadly, this was real. But that also meant, I could hang around the great Onee-sama! Matsuda and Motohama can take that for leaving me alone to face the wrath of the Kendo Club!

"But why would she go after me?" I asked numbly.

Once again a long explanation awaited me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I feel like I could have had this a little longer, but I didn't want to just keep dragging this on. Because then would be a little boring.<strong>

**Count so Far is:**

**_Kiba_: 4**

**_Vali_: 2**

**_Issei_: 3**

**Until next time friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am back friends! So excuse my lack of not updating, I've had a thing called homework and I never really had the time to type up a new chapter. So Today I didn't have much homework, so I decided to write this out!**_

SergeantLemur: I am glad that you like the story so far! To be honest, Rias/Issei is my otp of the anime, so they're most likely going to be together. But then again who knows, my thoughts about this might change over time.

RoboVolcano4: When I first saw someone suggest the pairing, I was actually thinking about the idea too, but then I thought of how I would get that done, and the idea seemed to complex so I am not sure.

Jarjaxle: I'm pretty sure I'll be keeping the harem in, and I can imagine it, and I can see where I have fun with the idea. :3

Guest: Thank you :D

queenashleyfox: No, Misaki will not be joining Rias' Peerage, I already decided that before hand so there wouldn't be problems like those.

Guest(2): I hope you'll enjoy future chapters then my friend!

Guest(3): Yes I will keep some of the more longer parts of the seasons, or little tidbits. Misaki will meet the others, just in a different chapter, she's technically already met Rias just not officially(? if that even makes sense)

_**Wow I'm very glad I'm getting all these positive reviews. Hugs for you all, and if you don't like hugs, then a handshake but if not then a nice wave to you! Now let's go on to reading friends.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Unknown- <span>**

"Do you really think that girl is ready?" I heard a voice beside me say. I only nodded.

"She has already awakened her sacred gear, I believe she can do this." I replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"What are you going to do about the four troublemakers?" They asked.

"They'll be dealt with accordingly," I replied,"You ask too many questions."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Misaki-<span>**

Stifling a yawn, I walked to school earlier, why? I don't know but I just had a strange feeling, so I took a safe bet, and hurried to school.

"Hey!" A voice called, it probably wasn't for me, hopefully.

"You're Misaki Hyoudou aren't you?" When I looked up, I yelped in surprise. seeing a tall man wearing a traditional kimono. He had black hair with blond highlights and a goatee.

"...Maybe I am, who are you?" I asked backing a way I griped my bag tightly.

The man let out a chuckle, I eyed him warily. As he approached me, I felt like my feet were glued to the ground, so much for running. "Oh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

Yes because that would definitely make me trust him more. "You didn't answer my question." I said, trying to sound threatening.

"Oh excuse my manners, my name is Azazel, and your new tutor."

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>-Issei-<span>**

"Hopefully I'll see you around, Issei-san!" I heard Asia say as I left to go to school.

I waved,"Me too!" I jogged so I wouldn't be late.

I had meet a girl named Asia, who was a sister, this morning on the way to school. She was really cute too. I would've went with her into the church but as soon I was even near it, a felt a pit in my stomach. So I quickly made up an excuse and left as fast as I could. I did feel guilty when I did leave though.

Making my way closer to the school, helped me feel a little better. But I still had that feeling. Of course I would. I was a devil near a church. How much more suspicious could you get?

When I got to class, I didn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but all I did know was that my thoughts were on Asia, I was worried about her.

_-Later-_

"What do you mean no?!"

"Exactly as I said. No, I cannot allow you to see that sister, nor go near that church! It's far too dangerous for a devil to be even seen by one!" Buchou exclaimed.

Before I could even reply, I felt myself land on the heaven called Rias Gremory's chest. But I blinked in confusion snapping out of my stupor,"B-Buchou...?"

"You had me worried,"I heard her say softly. Her hand running through my hair,"Please don't _ever _do that again." Despite the warmth in her tone, I knew she meant business,"You're lucky that no one had taken action against you(not like I'd let that happen anyway) just because you brought that "Asia" girl there."

I nodded slowly, this reminded me of how Mom used to scold me when I was younger for looking up some lady's skirt. But this was different.

* * *

><p><span><strong>-Misaki-<strong>

I felt my lungs were going to burst. I'm never doing a sport ever again.

"You're almost done!" I heard Azazel call out as he held a timer in his hands.

I looked over my shoulder, giving the dual colored man a hard glare,"Who said I even wanted to start?"

Crossing an imaginary line, I felt the scenery around me change, instead of the open field Azazel and I were in, it looked like I was in one of the old districts, it was nighttime, and I was alone.

"_Aeron...?"_ I felt myself ask with a shiver, I wasn't in my uniform, just some old gym shorts and a white t-shirt. At least this outfit actually had shorts, not underwear looking things unlike the one at school.

"_Yes?"_

"_Just where are we?_" Azazel was no where to be found, and I wasn't going to stay in the same place.

"_I...I don't know myself either._" He replied, sounding just as confused as I did. That was concerning.

"_Well we're going to have to get out of here."_ As I finished those thoughts, I heard a screech, and on instinct covered my ears.

"So you're the one who Azazel sent to me as a fine and dine." A deep voice boomed,"Not bad."

Blinking, my eyes couldn't believe it, that bastard set me up!

Turning around, I couldn't believe my eyes, this creature was quite literally towering over me, it had pitch black fur, pieces of it were white, crystallized looking. It was chilly, and I was kind of wishing I had some sweat pants.

"Um..hello..?" I stared up the tri-headed creature, and I felt sweat fall down my neck. I felt a pit grow in my stomach.

Before I could even blink, a black wall, flickering like flames appeared in front of me, and I felt immense heat radiating off of it. "_Step into it._" I heard Aeron command.

"_Are you crazy?! As far as I know, that is a fire, and I will not be charred to death." _

"_Just do it!"_

The Cerberus snarled, baring it's fangs. A spear of ice hit the flames, freezing them completely in that instant.

"Who would've thought!" Cerberus exclaimed,"Not only are you going to be a good snack, but to think you wielded such a Sacred Gear like this one!" They laughed.

I stared at the dog like creature, blinking,"Huh?"

He,or she who knows anyway, snorted and laughed again,"How Foolish of you, you come here and challenge me without knowing of the weapon you wield?"

"No," I answered a little to quickly.

"Foolish girl!" More Ice Spears came my way, I ran,"You can run as much as you want, but you will tire yourself, weak human."

"You're probably just all talk, you big puppy!" I called continuing to run and avoid as many spears as possible, with Aeron's help, we were able to melt the one's that nearly hit me.

That probably was not a good idea, as the Cerberus grew agitated, and the amount of spears it let out increased ten fold. It shouted all kinds of profanities at me, and I was shocked, some of those were words I haven't heard before.

"_I think I know of a way to defeat this thing._" I heard Aeron say.

"_That would've been helpful 5 minutes ago!"_

_"I was thinking, and thought of possible outcomes, now first we have to get out of its line of sight._"

That was easier said then done.

* * *

><p>My lungs were probably going to burst by the end of the night. The Cerberus was relentless, and like how they said, I was running out of stamina. So currently I hid in a dilapidated building, my ragged breathes were one of the rare sounds here, other than the loud footsteps the gigantic creature took.<p>

"_So what's your plan?_" I asked Aeron, my breathing was returning to normal

"_The Cerberus has it's 3 heads covered in ice, a way to protect itself." _I nodded,"_Well if you can destroy the ice, then you could give it some good damage. But you have to do it quickly, or else they'll catch on with what we're doing."_

Once again, it was all easier said than done.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>I forgot to mention something in the last chapter.<em>**

**_**Aeron is a name that means carnage;slaughter._**

**_Count so Far!_**

**Kiba: 8**

**Vali:**** 4**

**Issei: 7**

_**I kind of feel bad for Vali since he has the least amount of votes. .**_

_**Until Next time friends! /(^.^)/**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_So this is a lot quicker than I thought it would be, I probably wrote this in about a day. So woohoo for me! _** (´・◡・｀) **_Anyway, things are finally going where I want it too. _** ✿*,(*´◕ω◕`*)+✿.* _**I hope some of you know where some of the powers I used here are inspired from.**_

_**To answer some reviews...**_

qweenashleyfox: I wasn't really planning on having Misaki joining a peerage. Maybe I'll change my mind, who knows. But for now, she isn't joining any peerages.

Neptunia: Glad you like it ^_^

omgyourmom: Mom get off the computer, stope trying to embarrass me!1!1! (＝ω＝.) just kidding. But yeah Issei will most likely have his harem.

Aye-Sir: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story!

_***thug tears* Thank's for the nice reviews and your votes! Although it wont decide to who my OC ends up with, it'll help me pick.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>-Misaki-<span>_

I felt myself crashing into one of the old buildings. Had it not been for Aeron putting up some of his black flames, I must likely would have broken something important.

I stood up on shaky legs,and it didn't help that my side was bruised. I could hear the Cerberus laughing, I sent them a glare.

"You're weak," The Cerberus _boomed,"_Even for a wielder of the Left Eye."

"The what?"

"_The what?_" I asked Aeron, while using a piece of large debris to fully stand.

"I_t seems that was what I was called, before you gave me a name," _He replied, although he did sound a bit unsure too.

"_Well at least we know now then later."_

_"You have a point."_

**"DO NOT IGNORE ME." **Cerberus boomed out,"**JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"**

**"**I do know that you need some breath mints," I wrinkled my nose, some frost came out as the Cerberus yelled.

"_As soon as one of the three heads comes near you, I want you to jump on top of it," _Aeron's voice was filled with authority.

"_And risk being swallowed and eaten alive? No thanks."_

_"...Misaki."_

_"Alright fine. But if I die..."_

_"You're not going to die. What kind of Sacred Gear would I be if I didn't help my possessor?"_

"_You'd be a terrible one."_ I replied and as if on cue, the middle head, followed by the one on the right and then on the left, came right at me. With Aeron's help, I used some wind to help me jumped higher as I landed on the head on the middle.

"_With my shadows, we can crack the ice, break it off and cause some damage," _Aeron explained, and a black sword, with a handle that seemed to wrap around my arm, appeared in my hand. The black line had intricate designs as it faded into my skin reaching my shoulders.

I swung the sword, and held onto the fur, as the Cerberus caught onto the plan. "**YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, NOW I AM TRULY ANGRY!"**

"_Just hold onto it really tightly!"_ Aeron exclaimed.

"_I can't really crack the ice without letting go and falling off!" _I yelled back.

If this was what horseback riding was, then I never wanted to do it. Ever.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Azazel-<span>_

I couldn't help but laugh in amazement. The Left Eye user was really creative in tactics. Then when I heard a loud crack I couldn't help but wince on how sick it felt.

"That's gonna leave a mark...on the Cerberus at least."

To my surprise, the girl was strong despite how recently she had awaken the Left Eye.

It must be because of her brother, the Sekiryuutei. This was getting more and more interesting each day. I think I'll look more forward into her training.

**"THIS IS RIDICULOUS, TO THINK I WAS TAKEN DOWN BY SUCH A WEAK HUMAN!"**

"I don't think you really can say that I'm weak," I heard Misaki say, and I blinked, seeing the sword on her arm dissipate,"But you really were strong though. I think you broke something."

The Cerberus snorted,"I will admit, you are strong, I give you my blessing to wield me, however, if you show any inkling of weakness, be it mental or physical, I will devour you. You can make sure on that."

"Then I'll just make sure, I'm up to your standards, and You can count on that."

The Cerberus creature was shrinking, until it was small enough to be held in someone's hand, It was now into its Devil Arm form, an ice whip. The handle was pure silver with a small emblem, the three heads of The Cerberus, outlined in the ice blue color it had wielded in it's monster form. It was decorated with small ice decorations hanging off of the handle. The whip itself, was a pure blue with some black spots here and there and the tip was spiked, to someone who did not wield it, it was cold to the touch, and would probably give the worse frostbite ever. However when she held it, nothing happened.

It was time for me to make my appearance, so getting off from the building I was on, I applauded, my wings were out, allowing my to land near her,"This was a surprising outcome. You were creative in defeating The Cerberus."

Misaki was silent for a moment, and I honestly thought she passed out standing up, which I've seen happen before."Oi."

She was quiet again.

"Oi!"

Silence.

"O-oi, girl!"

She stood quiet.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face, only for her to kick me in the stomach. It took me off guard. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean what was that for?" She yelled out tackling me to the ground, the black sword from earlier was in her hand, again"You sent me here and I could have died!"

Okay, the good news was that she was conscious. However, the bad news was...she was pissed off.

"But you didn't did you?" I asked, staring back at her with a small grin.

"Thankfully I didn't so then I can kick your ass next!"

Despite being a normal, well not really, high school girl, I was a little frightened by the kind of aura she was radiating. I heard some laughter behind me.

"Wow, to think you could just be on the ground due to a regular teenage girl." Of course it was him.

"What is it now Vali?"

* * *

><p>-<span><em>Misaki-<em>

I wanted to kick his ass into next week.

"Wow, to think you could just be on the ground due to a regular teenage girl."

Looking up, and pausing mid-punch, I couldn't help but stare at Azazel and then to the guy who he called Vali.

"Who are you?" I asked, and if it was any other time, I probably would have been a little more polite, but right now, because of Azazel I was in a bad mood.

He joined us on ground level, ignoring my question. A visible smirk was on his face. I didn't know if it was just because of my bad mood, but I didn't really have a good feeling about him.

I heard Azazel sigh underneath me,"What is it now Vali?"

"So I am guessing you'll continue your training?" He asked, Azazel only nodded.

Much to my annoyance, Azazel pat my head,"You did good."

"You didn't die." The silver haired male known as Vali said to me.

I raised an eyebrow,"Uh...thank you...?" I seriously could not tell whether or not I should be flattered or if I should be offended. Either way, I stood up, and I didn't bother helping Azazel up.

"Well I don't know about you guys, But I am going home, and I am not waking up until 5 in the afternoon." I waved goodbye and walked in a random direction, the ice whip wrapped around my waist like a belt.

It was silent for a few minutes.

I heard that Vali guy snort,"Do you even know where you're going at all?"

"Nope, not at all."

That's when I collapsed.

* * *

><p><span><em>-Vali-<em>

I adjusted the sleeping girl in my arms, Azazel leading me to her home.

"This is where my Rival is too isn't it?" I asked, Azazel, with sudden interest.

"Yes it is," He replied,"But it's far too early for you to time him. He isn't fully ready yet."

"Wouldn't you say the same for the girl too?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I would actually, since nothing really has triggered her awakening, only going a little bit faster due to the current demons in the area, other than that, it probably would've taken her a few years to do it, had I not used the Cerberus to help her."

"But you also got sucker punched to the ground."

"Oh quiet you."

Azazel had opened the window, I jumped in, my blue and silver wings disappearing as I landed on the floor. For a girl's room, it wasn't actually too girly. Placing her gently on the bed, Azazel and I left the room, closing the window behind us, and then flying off.

"I'm going to go train." I told Azazel as I went to go in another direction.

He gave me a nod,"Don't overexert yourself like last time then." With a chuckle he flew off, I rolled my eyes. I had my own business to take care of now.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>So yes I am using references to Devil May Cry and Bayonetta. Well for the weaponabilities. So ye.**_

**_Count so far:_**

**Kiba:** **9**

**Vali:**** 4**

**Issei: 10 **

_**I didn't know that a lot of people shipped incest...**_。゜┌(゜ ฺД ฺ)┘゜。

_**Oh well, until next time friends!**_ ヽ(๑◠ܫ◠๑)ﾉ


	7. Chapter 7

**_Another chapter friends! So yeah this is longer than usual but I had some more time, so I wrote some more._**

**_Reviews:_**

Neptunia: I don't really have a problem with anyone who ships incest, but still I guess it is because I am not used to those kinds of ships. I don't know it's just me.

Kazuyaeu: Like I said, I don't have a problem with incest shippers, but I don't know it just feels abnormal to me, but could my opinion change? Probably who knows?

DragonxDelinquent: Yeah I think I would like writing about her discovery of some of the powers that comes with the Left Eye. Plus for pairing I am like half and half. One half of me is saying do a pairing but later on, and the other is saying, ew romance.

_**I hope you all enjoy.**_ ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-Misaki-<span>_**

I woke up, my head was pounding and I felt gross. I was lying on my side, and I felt a sharp pain near my hip as I went up in a sitting position.

Wait a minute, The Cerberus and the sword attached to my arm! I looked around, then I saw the ice blue whip from yesterday.

So it wasn't a dream afterall...

"_How are you feeling?"_ I heard Aeron ask softly.

"_I feel okay so far...just my side hurts, and I want to go back to sleep."_ I replied, I hadn't heard anything from Cerberus, the whip was on my desk, I stood up fully and went to grab it. So I put it in my dresser, making sure to hide it underneath some clothes.

I was going to take a shower, that way, I could feel myself clean and wake myself up. I was still a bit drowsy.

I entered the bathroom and nearly gasped at my reflection, I knew yesterday's battle against the Cerberus was bad, but I looked horrible. Closing the door behind me and grabbing a towel from the closet. I turned the water nozzle on, waiting until it was warm enough and I undressed.

My muscles relaxed under the warm water, and I let out a tired sigh, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Opening my eyes once more, I was in the familiar spot where I first met Aeron.<em>

_"_What is the Left Eye?_" I asked him, as I looked over my shoulder to see him approaching me._

_He cleared his throat and we both sat down on the soft grass. "It has been a long time since anyone has seen a User of the Left Eye. So somethings are a little hazy to even myself." He confessed._

_"_Oh, well at least I wont be alone in learning this stuff._" I replied sounding relieved, in reality I was and I was a little peeved. I didn't ask to be suddenly thrown into this stuff. I definitely never asked to fight a creature that could swallow me whole._

_"If I have awakened, then that must mean the Right Eye is awakened as well." Aeron said, however, I didn't like how worried he sounded._

_"_You make it sound like it's a bad thing, not a good one._"_

_"Well it depends."_

_"_Depends on what exactly?_"_

_"Well most of the time, the Left and Right Eye holders were enemies, rather than allies who helped each other in their duties as Overseers." Aeron explained,"Mostly the Right Eye assisted God and the Angels, the Left Eye assisted the demons and the Maou."_

_"_Maou? Shouldn't it just be Lucifer?_" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"That is what it says in the Bible, but in reality there are the Four Maou. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, and Asmodeus. They are the Four who rule over the Underworld." He explained._

_"_But aren't there fallen angels too?_"_

_"Well that is a little more complicated, since they neither wield demonic powers like actual demons nor do they have the grace of god. They're in between."_

_Then I remembered when I saw Azazel fly down, he had black feathery wings,"_So then Azazel is a Fallen Angel._"_

_"I have gotten that aura from him, yes. However, I do think you should be careful, back in earlier times, Fallen Angels would pretend to be the allies of the Left and Right eye, but then Kill them, which would throw off balance until another wielder was born."_

_I had a sudden chill run down my spine,"_So your saying, is that the guy that wants to be my apparent tutor, wants to possibly kill me too?"

_Aeron nodded slowly,"I hope not, he seemed to have no ill intentions against you yesterday. Not to mention, you were unconscious, and no offense but that would be the easiest time to take action against you."_

_"_So then what should I do?" _I asked, all of this was just really difficult to take in._

_"I think we should just be careful for now, there's no need to risk anything." I nodded in confirmation._

**_"Don't you think you've forgotten about someone?" _**_I narrowed my eyes._

_"So you have decided on finally joining us Cerberus?" I heard Aeron ask in a not so friendly tone, and instead of a usual kind smile, he had a dark glare instead._

_Cerberus, instead of his usual monstrous form, was more human looking. Cerberus was a he, as far as I could tell. Black hair in small tufts, he wore what seemed to be a medieval like armor, that was all black. The edges were colored a pale grey, almost looking white. He had what was near metal gauntlets other than the fact that he didn't wear the gloves. The shoulder armors were spiked in a small upwards curve. He kept his eerie yellow eyes, and they held an amused expression._

_"_What do you want?" _I asked and couldn't help but sound wary,_

**_"Well I was going to tell you to hurry up since you've had your shower for a good 45 minutes, but you can take your time."_**

_I nearly gasped, he was right, I was too busy talking to Aeron that I hadn't even noticed how long I've been here. So I went back to reality._

* * *

><p>I was out of the shower when I opened my eyes, when I cleaned the mirror, I saw that I looked normal. Thank god for warm showers. I opened the bathroom door, no one was around so I went to my room to change.<p>

My side wasn't as sore, so now that I was appropriately dressed to be allowed in public, I headed downstairs.

Mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast, Dad was at the table, reading the newspaper and Issei was in his room doing who knows what.

I sat on the couch, taking the remote, and channel surfing, this is what I did not like about television on the weekends, the only played the good stuff early on in the morning or really late at night. I left it one the cooking channel, not like I could cook too well, I mean I could make toast and instant ramen. That would be okay right?

Wrong.

I didn't want to stay home all day today, but most of my friends had plans on the weekend, and I really want to do anything either. Plus I don't think I had any training today from Azazel. If I did, I hoped I didn't have to run like yesterday. Before I saw the Cerberus, the man made me run a few miles, and if I stopped, then I had to restart. I restarted a lot.

I spent a good portion of the morning in my room after breakfast, my headphones in my ears. I think I would rather go back to bed, but then again, I would probably be awake for the rest of the night.

Instead I just got up, grabbed my purse, and my phone. I might as well do something about this Sacred Gear business.

* * *

><p>While not going to find Azazel, I had instead decided to buy some groceries for Mom. I had the piece of paper on what to buy in my hands, not to mention mom put some coupons in my purse.<p>

I was in the shopping district, plus I saw some kids from school. Mostly First Years. Some second years, and a few third years here and there. What I didn't expect however was to be suddenly tackled into a bear hug.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Said person yelled, getting some stares, they had a tight hold on me, so I was surprised that I was still breathing.

Loosening my self from their grasp, and I took some good breathes while doing so, I gave them an awkward smile,"Hina...you're still hyper as ever."

Hina was a slightly shorter blonde haired girl. Not to mention Hina was and still is my best friend. You see, we both went to the same middle schools, however, I was more quiet than now and I didn't really like talking to people if I didn't have to. But Hina was my polar opposite, she was sociable, and a lot more talkative.

She would know when I didn't want to do something and wouldn't push it. Plus I was teased because of my brother and his friends, but I could care less about them, she stood up for me although she didn't have to. I still appreciated the thought. That's how we really became friends. However, when we were finally going into high school,she and her father moved to a different town. We sometimes talked over the phone, and hung out on rare occasions, but still you couldn't blame me for missing my best friend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, as she finally released me fully.

The smile on the blondes face widened, and I swear she could probably put a smiling baby to shame,"Papa and I are moving back! Isn't it great? It'll be like it used to!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at her,"Of course."

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at the paper in my hands.

"Ah, I'm just getting some groceries that Mom had asked me to get for her."I explained with putting the paper in my pocket. We both continued walking through the district, until we reached the grocery store.

"I'll be here, I don't have anything planned for today, I doubt that some people remembered me," Hina seemed a little put off by that, but then her cheerful aura returned.

"I mean if you want to,"I replied with a small shrug, and the automatic sliding doors opened, and I grabbed a cart, I stopped short by the aisle nearby.

Hina stared at me in curiousity,"What are you doing?" She asked.

I gave her a look,"Well are you getting in or what?" I motioned towards the larger part in the cart,"We always did this whenever Mom took us here, and what better way to commemorate you coming back?"

"You could buy lunch." She offered,"Plus, I'm not that small anymore!" She whined.

"Oh please, you're tiny, you can fit." After we stared at each other,for a while, she complied and went in.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That thing you did earlier!"

"...and that thing was?"

"You're just teasing me aren't you?"

"Squeal on me and I'll only deny it."

After a few moments of silence and passing her some of the items I needed, which she placed in the cart, we laughed. Quieting down when we got strange looks.

While I continued shopping, the thoughts of the sacred gear stuff left my mind. I finally felt normal, at least as far as I could be. Anyway, Hina got out of the shopping cart, and I carried most of the groceries, she was talking about the things she had done back at her old highschool. I listened, and was somewhat concerned on some of the things she said she had done.

'And then you wouldn't believe how the teacher reacted, I swear it was like their head was going to burst with how angry they were!" Hina laughed as she told me the story.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't be the only one upset if everything in my room, well their classroom really, was painted a highlighter yellow." Those kinds of bright colors hurt my eyes if I stared at them for too long too much.

"Well they didn't get too upset when they realized we gave them some gift cards as an apology, we still had to repaint the room back to its original colors." Hina then added.

"I'm just surprised that she didn't realize it was you." I replied with a light shrug.

"I just have that innocent baby face ya know?"

I shook my head with a light laugh. However, I felt something was off. When I realized what was happening, I then saw Hina fall unconscious.

"H-Hina! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" I attempted to try and carry the unconscious blonde, and try not to drop the groceries. That's when I heard a laugh behind me.

"For being a wielder of the Left Eye you really don't look like much." It was a man wearing the trench coat and the fedora. He was the guy I knew I saw earlier when I went to pep talk Issei before his date, and then the time where I saw my brother impaled with a spear.

"You're a fallen angel aren't you?" I asked, and to be honest, although I didn't show it, I was honestly terrified. I was the Left Eye, but I was still learning.

"And what if I am?" He asked in a challenging tone,"You don't really have the skill set to do anything."

Oh we'll see about that. The black sword from when I fought Cerberus appeared in my hand. Then I grabbed the handle from the ice whip, as it unraveled from my waist.

The man seemed to know where the ice based weapon was from, and I was satisfied with seeing the look of shock on his face. Then his face changed, and a smirk replaced the blank look.

"Now can I ask your name or am I just going to have to make one up as I go?" I asked, raising the sword in his direction.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I am just here to warn you." He replied crossing his arms.

I gave him an apprehensive look,"Warn me? As far as I can tell, you're actually threatening me, seeing as how you made my friend fall unconscious." While speaking I was able to balance Hina and the groceries in one arm, although I probably should not be twisting my arm like that. Oops.

The fedora wearing male scoffed,"I just put a small sleeping spell on her. When she wakes up, she'll feel like nothing ever happened."

I stared at him.

"Now then, onto the matter that's most important,"He began, clearing his throat,"I have to ask that you stay out of our way. We must complete the mission for our Master. It will be for the greater good of the fallen angels. However, if you do interfere we will use any means of force without mercy."

I continued to stare at him blankly and before I could think on what I was saying, I told him,"For which Master, Azazel, or somone else?"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. The next thing I knew, I was dodging those blue spears I had seen from the other night.

It was difficult to run without the risk of dropping Hina and the groceries, but I managed to do it somehow...just barely but I managed.

Where were the people? I mean _seriously,_ this was happening in the middle of the day! He was pretty fast in throwing those things. So when he wasn't looking, at least I hoped he wasn't, I laid Hina gently behind a bush, making sure she was hidden. I don't even know where I put the groceries, I just knew they weren't in sight.

I grabbed the silver handle, the whip slamming into the spears, freezing them, and causing them to shatter. Whichever ones had not been frozen were ones I was able to dodge.

Noticing that he was probably searching for my friend, I kept my guard up. I had a sudden realization, he let me hide her.

A group of spears made their way towards the bush, that's when I felt things slow down, and all I knew was that I was running.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Dohnaseek-<strong>_

The Left Eye wielder was as strong as the priest reported. This made this a lot less boring.

One moment, I see the girl running, the next I see a black panther in her place. Now the blonde haired girl that I had seen with her was now on her back. The panther had the bags held in its teeth. The whip was now an ice blue collar around their neck, and the black sword they had was gone.

She had the gall to growl at me, I flew down to the ground, and but stopped short.

She was glaring at me, her right eye a light brown color, but her left was glowing an ominous red.

I was frozen in place, and the holy spear in my hands disintegrated. I have felt many things, but never have I felt intimidation like this.

Then she ran, with her companion and what she was carrying.

As soon as she did, I felt relief wash over me, the glowing red eye seemed to be pictured in my mind. My face had a dazed expression, but then I went to normal, and my lip curled into a smirk, looks like I had something good to report back to Raynare.

I was right, things were getting interesting.

I was very exited about this. Very excited. Now if only there was something to do about the group of devils here. Then the plan could be going off without a hitch.

We'd be the strongest of the Three Factions no matter what and at any cost. That was assured.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So yeah now we meet Donna. Mr. Trenchy, I was a little sad that he died, I liked his coat.<strong>_

_**Count so far:**_

**Kiba:** **12**

**Vali:** **5**

**Issei:** **14**

_**Poor silver haired child, only like 5 people vote for him. It makes me feel bad for him. But then again he did kind of betray everybody so I can kind of see why. So...**_

_**Anyway, until next time friends!**___ (*ゝω・)ﾉ


End file.
